Somebody To Love
by aishaaloves
Summary: Clara is new to the area. She meets Amy who becomes her best friend. She meets Jake at a party to celebrate the end of the examinations. After a year or two, she meets someone else. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

It's my first day of school in this new place. My family had just moved from Canada as my dad got a new job here. I felt all alone here. I did'nt know anyone here!

We went to the reception and I received my timetable before being introduced to where the facilities are. I quickly got to class after that. When I came in, my English teacher, Ms Maggie, introduced me to the class.

Everyone was staring at me. It made me really uneasy. I kinda thought it was because of my size, so yeah.

I was told to sit beside Amy Jackson who was sitting right in front of the teacher's table. I was VERY quiet the whole time on that day, not like who I really was, A talkative and friendly person. It was kind of a HUGE change.

However, Amy was so nice! She talked to me and even introduced me to her friends during break time! So, after awhile, I adjusted and started to be ME.

THE REAL ME.

I made it through the day and had to walk home myself. I said goodbye to my new-found friends and took down some of their numbers as well.

I dont think I'll have any problems getting home. Mom showed me the route a few times..

...

"I think I'm lost," I thought to myself, seeing an unfamiliar street in front of me. I walked around in circles, trying to remember where I had to go.

My handphone was at home. DARN. I'm so forgetful.

Luckily, I saw Amy walking down the street on the other side of the road. I called out to her.

"AMY! AMY! OVER HERE!" I shouted as waved to her.

"What are you doing there?" Amy asked as she crossed the road to talk to me.

I explained to her that I got lost trying to remember the way home and how I did'nt bring my handphone.

"Well, where do you live? I can bring you there." She said with a smile.

"I live on Number 23, Anzac Avenue. I hope it's not too far away from you house. I really don't like troubling people." I replied. I really don't like troubling people. It'll make me feel like I'm a bad person.

"Well, actually, we live quite NEAR to each other. In fact, we're neighbours! I live at 21, Anzac Avenue! WOW! This is so AWESOME! It's gonna be so cool if we can go to each others' houses all the time!" Amy said with a lot of excitement.

Amy walked me home, showing me where her house was on the way. She also told me about a party she was having after the examinations next week...

**OKAY, THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT! :) Love, Aisha**


	2. Chapter 2

"OH YEAHH! EXAMS ARE O-V-E-R! OH YEAHH! So, party at my house tonight people! 6 to 9 yeah? It's gonna be AWESOME!" Amy exclaimed when Miss Greg walked out of the classroom with our last exam paper.

I felt relieved. FINALLY, the exams are over. I could'nt wait for the party. I' ve planned to wear my hot pink spaghetti-strapped chiffon dress tonight with a black coatie and a black bow...

"CLARA! So, are you coming tonight? You have to come! It's gonna be awesome!" Amy said. She was super excited. I could tell.

"OF COURSE I AM! DUH! I wouldn't miss it. I mean like, we live so close to each other!" I replied.

Amy started jumping up and down. I really didn't get her. She was smiling like a mad woman. It was just a party! She's crazy. Oh well. She **is** my best friend.

"Okay Amy. I'll head home now. I'll pop over at your house early to help you prepare okay?" I said.

"Thanks Clara. You're the best friend I've ever had!" Amy replied before hugging me. I smiled back at her and started to walk home briskly. I had to get to Amys' early. I wanted to. I'd be bored at home anyway.

*knocks on Amy's door*

*Amy opens door*

"Hey Amy! Here, my mum baked some brownies for later. She thought it might help." I said.

"Good! I need all the help I can get right now." Amy pulled me into her house. She made me put up some decorations while she baked the food for later on. She was baking Blueberry pie, Strawberry pie and Chocolate Chip muffins. The aroma from the pie was so nice. It made me hungry.

When I finished what I had to do, I went into the kitchen to see a **huge **mess. Amy was in the shower. There was some flour on the floor, chocolate chip on the counter and egg shells all over the sink. I started cleaning it up.

"Clara! What do you think?" Amy asked while modeling in her lime green dress. She looked really pretty.

"You look beautiful! Nice dress! I love it." I replied. She wore black sneakers with her dress. It suited her well. The food finally finished baking and we layed them out on the dining table for the rest to take later. There were a lot of extras in the kitchen just in case for later. So, Amy and I took a slice of Strawberry pie each! Yummy!

It was delicious!

*doorbell rings*

*Amy opens the door*

"Oh hey Keith and friends! You guys are early. Why don't you sit down and get some food aye?" Amy said.

"Oh, sure babe." Keith replied before hugging her and kissing her forehead. It's normal for me to see that cuz they're dating but it still freaks me out a little. Hope I'll get used to it soon.

As time passed, more people came. There were some people who I didn't really know. Amy's cousins came too. The party got bigger! When it was 6, there was so many people in the house. The music was blasting really loudly. It was really cool!

There was this guy, I think he's Amy's cousin, he's hot. Really hot. He smiled at me! Ohmygosh. Amy's coming. Shoot.

"Hey Clara! Let me introduce you to my cousin over there!" Amy said. I followed her, trying not to scream. That's the hot guy! Ohmygosh. How did Amy..? Ohmygosh.

"Hey Jake! This is Clara, Clara Burdet. Clara, this is Jake, Jake Burnham. He studies at the school not too far away from ours." Amy said. Wow. He looked even hotter when you got closer. He was tall, brown eyes, short, dark brown hair. Woah, look at those abs. He looked like Taylor Lautner.

"Hey," Jake said to me while extending a hand for me to shake it. I did the exact same thing. Amy left us to go talk to some other people. I had a feeling she was doing it purposely.

"So, you're Amy's best friend right? Doesn't she get a little crazy at times?" Jake asked. I love his voice! It was so nice.

"Yeah, she does. You should know she likes writing Keith's name all over her books and on her arms and all that. Haha, she's crazy." I replied with a smile.

The conversation went on and on. It was really cool talking to Jake. He was really friendly and down-to-earth. I loved each moment I spent talking to him.

"Hey! Wow, you two are getting along really well." Amy said before winking at me. My cheeks were on fire. Amy then excused us and brought me to meet other schoolmates. I met Fallon Johnson and her boyfriend, Quil Watson. Fallon was really pretty but there was a dark side to her, Amy told me. Quil only dated her cuz she was pretty. She knows all the gossip in the school and spreads it to everyone in the school. Amy warned me to be careful with her. I also got to meet Henry Jackson, Amy's older brother.

Soon, the crowd got smaller as everyone left. They praised Amy for the awesome party. Jake came and said goodbye to us before he left. His smile was so sincere. I helped Amy clear up in silence. I could tell that she was as tired as me. I said goodbye to her and went home. It was such a long, tiring day but it was awesome meeting Jake.

I couldnt stop thinking about him. WHAT AM I SAYING? I'm so ugly! Who would ever want me. I'll be single all my life. :(

**OKAY! This chapter is DONE! I hope it's not too short. Hope you guys like it! Sorry that chapters are going up so slowly. I'm really busy. Hehe. :) Well, the next chapter will be quite interesting.(I guess!) REVIEW OKAY? :)**

**Love, Aisha**


End file.
